


단문/ 아나오비

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>예전에 써놨던 아나오비 백업용</p>
            </blockquote>





	단문/ 아나오비

많은 양의 빛이 갑작스레 열린 눈꺼풀 사이로 들어와 시야를 가득 채웠다. 오비완은 팔을 들어 막으려 했지만 그의 팔은 어딘가에 단단하게 고정되어있었다. 오랫동안 움직이지 않던 기계가 시작동을 하듯 눈을 천천히 깜빡이던 오비완이 움직이기 시작하자 누군가가 그를 껴안았다. 그에게선 아주 오래된 친우의 냄새가 났다. 오비완은 저도 모르게 남자의 체취를 들이마셨다.

"오랜만이에요."

시야 안으로 들어온 금발과 붉은 눈을 가진 남자가 오비완을 똑바로 바라봤다. 그가 눈을 다른곳으로 돌리는것 조차 허용하지 않겠다는 듯한 독점욕 강한 시선에 오비완은 저도 모르게 몸을 떨었다. 친우를 닮은 눈매와 꽉 다물린 고집스러워 보이는 입술. 그제서야 오비완은 그가 누구인지 기억해냈다.

"난 당신을 기다려왔는데, 당신은 그곳에서 나를 잊었군요."  
"…아나킨." 이름이 불리자 소년, 아니 그 남자는 환하게 미소 지었다.

오비완은 그의 키가 자신의 허리쯤에 왔을때를 기억했다. 갑작스레 마을로 돌아온 친구의 옆에는 아름다운 여자가 서 있었고 그 여자와 친우의 사이에는 친우와 똑 닮은 남자아이가 서 있었다. 오비완은 그림으로 그린 듯 완벽한 그 가족을 보고 절망과 끝없는 자기혐오를 느꼈다. 하지만 동시에 사랑스러움도 느꼈다. 사랑했던 사람의 연인에겐 호감을 느낄 수 없었지만, 자신의 친우와 똑 닮은 그 아이만은 미워할 수 없었다. 아니 어쩌면 그를 사랑할 수밖에 없었던걸지도 모른다. 아이는 자신과 친우의 유년시절을 보는것 같았다. 동시에 그가 어렸을때부터 친우에게 느꼈던, 이름을 알지 못했던 그 감정까지 불러일으켰다. 아이는 기억 속 친우의 모습과 똑같이 이야기하고 달리고 미소지었다.

"무슨 생각을 하고 있어요?”  
아나킨의 말에 상념에서 깨어난 오비완은 주변을 둘러보고 기시감을 느꼈다. 아무것도 제대로 기억나지 않았다. 혼란스러웠다. 내가 잠들기 전엔 무엇을 했지? 오비완은 답을 알 수 없는 짊문을 스스로에게 던졌다.  
“무슨 일이 있었지?” 오비완이 아나킨에게 물었지만 아나킨은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 이름모를 기기들로 가득 찬 방은 오비완이 알지 못했던 상표의 물건들이었다. 시간이 얼마나 흐른것인지 알고 싶었지만 방안에 시간을 나타내는 물건은 아무것도 없었다. 아나킨은 여전히 웃고있었다. 오비완은 아나킨이 자신에게 대답해주지 않을것임을 확신했지만 그래도 어쩔수 없었다. 어디로 나가는지 조차 알 수 없게 생긴 이 방에서 생명체라고는 오비완과 아나킨 둘뿐이었으니까.

"시간이 얼마나 흐른 거야?"  
"아..글쎄요. 당신이 정확히 언제 잠이 든 것인지 나는 알 수가 없어서요."  
그는 뜻 모를 말을 하며 오비완의 흐트러진 머리칼을 정리했다.  
"머리를 잘라야겠네요." 남자는 꿈결같이 달콤한 표정을 한 채 오비완의 드러난 이마에 키스했다.  
“아나킨, 잠깐."  
"쉿.” 그가 장난스레 검지를 입술에 가져다 댔다.

"내가 당신이 깨어나기를 얼마나 기다려왔는지 당신은 모를 거에요. 당신과 단 둘만이 존재하는 세상을 만들기 위해 얼마나 노력했는지도 당신은 모를 거에요. 하지만 당신이 알길 원하지 않아요. 그렇게되면 당신은 나에게서 도망가 버릴테니까."  
"너 아까부터 대체 무슨 소릴.."  
"쉬어요."

소년은 아까의 미소가 거짓이었다는 듯 금세 표정을 바꿨다. 드러난 소년의 표정에는 한점의 웃음기도 보이지 않았다. 친우를 닮았다고 생각했던 얼굴은 어느새 석고상과 같은 무표정한 얼굴로 변해버렸다. 오비완은 그에게서 더이상 친우의 흔적을 찾을 수 없었다. 그러자 가슴이 시큰거렸다. 알 수 없는 감각이 전신으로 빠르게 퍼져나갔다. 눈앞의 아나킨이 사라지고 오비완은 혼자가 되었다. 방안은 거대한 침묵으로 가득 찼다.


End file.
